Antares
by Gih Bright
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy não gostava da primavera. Detestava rosas. Odiava o vermelho que distinguia seu segundo nome. E, mais do que tudo, odiava a loucura que ela o fazia sentir. ScorpiusxLily.


**Sinopse: **Scorpius Malfoy não gostava da primavera. Detestava rosas. Odiava o vermelho que distinguia seu segundo nome. E, mais do que tudo, odiava a loucura que ela o fazia sentir. ScorpiusxLily.

**Considerações iniciais:**

_1 - Primeira fic ScorpiusxLily, sejam bonzinhos comigo;_

_2 - Dedicada a seção ScorpiusxLily do fórum 6 vassouras;_

_3 - Fic betada pela linda e divosa Hee!_

* * *

><p><strong>Antares<strong>

Era início de primavera e os corredores de Hogwarts nunca pareceram tão infestados de garotas risonhas que pareciam gazelas no cio quanto naquela época. Tudo bem que era dia de ir à Hogsmeade, mas também não era para tanto. Não era como se ele não gostasse de garotas, como Albus Potter, seu quase ex-melhor amigo, espalhara pela escola inteira (Você conhece outro cara que passa três horas no banheiro só para arrumar o cabelo? Se isso não é coisa de um maricas, então eu não sei o que é!), mas Scorpius Malfoy não gostava de qualquer menina - e essa era a diferença.

Ele nunca fora do tipo que gostasse das coisas fáceis. Por Merlim, só havia duas garotas difíceis em toda escola! A primeira era tão inviável que ele sequer cogitava pensar em seu nome e a segunda era Rose Wesley, sua melhor amiga e, portanto, um "homem de saias" (até porque Rose tinha um penhasco pelo primo, James, o babaca).

Não, não era ciúmes: James era um babaca. E ainda fazia Albus ser um babaca. Não que o amigo fosse um gênio, mas se havia uma coisa que Scorpius sabia perfeitamente bem é que qualquer ideia potencialmente desastrosa partia de algum Potter, inclusive de Albus que, à primeira vista, parecia sensato. Seu pai lhe avisou para ficar longe dos Potters antes de embarcar no expresso da escola, mas o que ele fez? Foi para a Gryffindor e, logo de cara, fez amizade com dois daquela família. Logo vieram James e Fred, e desde, então ele coleciona detenções. Sem mencionar a pirralha.

Enquanto pensava, uma brisa suave brincou com as folhas do jardim e Scorpius espirrou. Maldita primavera e seu pólen estúpido. Desde que Hogwarts foi reconstruída, após a batalha que acabou com a Segunda Guerra Mágica, diversos canteiros de rosas vermelhas foram plantados no jardim, em uma homenagem "abaitolada" (Maldita convivência com James Potter!) pelas vidas perdidas.

O fim deplorável de Scorpius Malfoy: Gryffindor, virgem e alérgico. Não que ele não tivesse oportunidades para tornar um armário de vassouras um lugar interessante - na verdade, algumas vezes era até tentador - contudo ter seu desempenho sexual comentado por mais da metade da ala feminina não lhe apetecia.

Tudo o que Scorpius queria era uma garota bonita, discreta e mais inteligente que um trasgo (porque mulher inteligente demais também implica em "discutir a relação", como seu pai costumava lhe dizer). James lhe dizia que se ele fosse criterioso demais acabaria solteiro o resto da vida. Albus lhe dizia que o problema estava com ele, por ser tão metódico, sendo prontamente seguido por Rose.

Estranhamente era Lily Luna quem saía em sua defesa nesses momentos, justamente a pentelha. Não é que ela fosse chata (só às vezes. Mas, pensando bem, retificou-se: ela era chata a maior parte do tempo), mas era a mais nova e, por isso, a eterna mascote do grupo.

A garota não era nada parecida com os irmãos, começando pelos cabelos flamejantes, que nenhum dos garotos tinha (James tinha cabelos castanho-avermelhados, mas não chegava a ser ruivo). James e Albus também possuíam olhos claros, o primeiro com olhos azuis (herança genética do avô, ao que parecia) e o segundo com íris verdes, enquanto Lily tinha olhos entre o castanho e o esverdeado, como se tivessem misturado ambas as cores e a estranha mescla de tons resultasse em seus olhos. Ela era distraída, cabeça-dura, irritante e ácida em respostas de jogo rápido, o que é perfeitamente plausível se levar em consideração quem eram seus irmãos.

Mas nem só de defeitos Lily Potter era feita, ela era uma garota bastante doce e calma, na maior parte do tempo, além de corajosa e descolada o bastante para não pensar duas vezes antes de se aventurar com qualquer um de seus amigos. Sabia conversar e não era o tipo de garota que sairia espalhando para a escola inteira que abriu as pernas para um garoto.

Era uma boa menina. Menina. E irmã de seus amigos. Uma pentelha. Ponto final.

Ponto final?

A quem ele queria enganar? Ela era a opção mais inviável de Hogwarts e a garota que ele queria levar para Hogsmeade e pagar uma cerveja amanteigada. Sim, ele era um cavalheiro. E era bonito, inteligente e rico; era praticamente o genro que toda mãe sonha - exceto a senhora Potter.

Scorpius exasperava-se a todo momento ao lembrar que era impossível não notar que a Potter-anã estava crescendo para quem quisesse notar. E não era só ele quem notava em como os fios grossos e lisos pareciam macios ao toque; como aquelas mechas curtas de um vermelho intenso emolduravam o rosto delicado; em como os lábios rosados eram perfeitamente beijáveis.

E era por esse motivo que a ala hospitalar se enchia de garotos que faziam brotar cenouras por um lugar que um homem não expunha nem mesmo para sua mulher nos momentos íntimos - cortesia de James Potter.

Suspirou pesadamente. Sua integridade física ainda era sua maior prioridade. Não se deixaria abalar por uma simples paixonite platônica por uma garota mais nova. É claro que não. Scorpius tinha seu orgulho próprio e tinha que fazer o sobrenome Malfoy ser respeitado - e não era fácil.

Seu avô era um comensal da morte e seu pai foi obrigado a ser um. Esse fato nunca foi esquecido completamente pelas demais famílias bruxas, por mais que o sobrenome "Malfoy" soasse imponente. Scorpius sabia que seus pais pareciam não se importar com a falsidade que a eles era destinada, mas, no fundo, todos se importavam e isso lhe machucava também. Ele não era filho de um dos heróis da guerra, era filho de um "remanescente do mal", entretanto ele sabia que a essência de seu pai destoava desse propósito.

Aquela tatuagem no braço de seu pai contrariava a essência real do genitor. Pensar que o sangue-puro era superior ao sangue dos nascidos trouxas não era motivo para querer a morte de tantas pessoas, pelo menos para seu pai - e Scorpius poderia até arriscar sua querida vassoura Airfire 500 nisso.

Talvez fosse esse sentimento de culpa que motivara seu pai a se tornar curandeiro do St. Mungos, recuperando um pouco da dignidade da família. Talvez fosse a humilhação de ter sido defendido por um inimigo na frente de toda a corte do Ministério da Magia. Ou talvez fosse outro motivo. Talvez fosse tudo isso e mais alguma coisa. Scorpius só podia deduzir, seu pai não comentaria sobre isso. Mas lhe contara toda a disputa e inimizade que envolvia a família Potter e Malfoy. Muitas vezes Scorpius refletia sobre as lembranças que seu pai lhe contava e tentava imaginar a vergonha sofrida, a raiva e o medo que ele sentira; podia ver a dor cintilar como uma sombra nos olhos do genitor sempre que falava sobre o passado, mas sempre enfatizando seus erros para que Scorpius não seguisse o mesmo rumo. Seu pai era a pessoa mais acessível em sua casa e Scorpius simplesmente o amava por isso. O pai não era super-protetor como a avó, ou insondável como o avô, ou mesmo grudento como sua mãe.

Scorpius entendia que tudo o que seu pai fizera foi para ter aprovação do avô, para ser reconhecido e amado, embora fosse muito claro que seu avô sempre amou o pai - o clássico erro da falta de comunicação entre ambos arrastou a família inteira para uma tempestade, que perdurava até a sua geração.

Mas Scorpius tinha seu próprio modo de pensar, não era como seu pai e não era como seu avô. Ele era Scorpius Antares Malfoy, um nome que seu pai escolheu para que ele demonstrasse que até escorpiões tem coração, que poderiam brilhar mais que todas as demais estrelas.

O problema era que seu coração teimava em querer sair de seu controle e cair nas mãos de Lily Potter.

Como que sendo atraída por seus pensamentos, Lily se materializou no jardim, andando calmamente para apreciar as flores. Scorpius sabia que a jovem adorava rosas, especialmente as vermelhas pois essa era sua cor favorita.

Para Scorpius, Lily era uma mescla de todos os vermelhos possíveis e imagináveis. Não era só o vermelho do cabelo, ou o vermelho da casa que estudavam. Era o vermelho das rosas como sangue e o vermelho de Antares. Era vermelho o que ele sentia perto dela e era vermelho a cor que tingia as bochechas dela quando ficava nervosa.

Simplesmente vermelho. Vermelho como o pôr-do-sol que se aproximava e vermelho como o rosto dele deveria estar quando viu surgir pelo corredor um garoto mais velho e abordar Lily, entregando-lhe uma flor vermelha. Foi o vermelho que fez com que andasse até os dois e ver como o escarlate tingiu o rosto furioso do garoto, que tentou encurralar Lily na parede. O mesmo vermelho que tingiu as bochechas de Lily e que surgiu das marcas de dedos no rosto do garoto.

Foi nessa paisagem vermelha que ela lhe viu.

Mas Lily sorriu. E foi então que algo gelado se remexeu em seu estômago, lhe dando calafrios; não era vermelho. Lily vestia um suéter verde e uma saia preta simples, mas ainda assim lhe pareceu a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts. Ele não queria pensar isso, nem sentir o que sentia naquele momento - era como se fosse vomitar a qualquer momento de puro nervosismo. Tão _não_ Malfoy.

- Oi, Scorp! - disse Lily se aproximando com um sorriso bondoso. Não parecia em nada com a garota agressiva de agora a pouco - Tudo bem?

- Lily... -disse Scorpius encarando a garota de alto a baixo. -Você cresceu.

Scorpius se escorou preguiçosamente na parede, fazendo um gesto ligeiramente ameaçador, enquanto lançava um olhar (falsamente) desdenhoso. Tentar parecer seguro de si, quando tudo o que sentia era confusão, era uma tarefa rotineira. Tinha plena noção que dissera uma idiotice e isso o fazia sentir-se mais nervoso que nunca. Sentia suas mãos geladas, mas ainda assim suadas e grudentas, por isso cruzou os braços aparentando despreocupação, embora tudo o que sentisse fosse preocupação de sua reputação ser manchada - e nem era por isso que seu coração batia acelerado ou que suas entranhas se revirassem e dessem cambalhotas dentro dele.

Lily franziu o cenho e retorceu os lábios avermelhados de um jeito cético e meio desconfiado. Ela cruzou os braços, adotando uma postura defensiva que ele já estava acostumado a ver. Um sorrisinho de escárnio brotando na face marota da jovem.

-É, Scorp. Sabe a vida humana é repleta de fases. De criança para adolescente, depois para adulto e, por fim, para velhinho. -replicou a garota batendo o pé graciosamente.

O comentário fez Scorpius relaxar por uns instantes. Todo o nervosismo e as entranhas saltitantes se aquietaram, restando poucos vestígios de sua razão. Aquela era Lily Potter, irmã de seus melhores amigos. Não seria estranho vê-los juntos no três vassouras tomando cerveja amanteigada juntos. Eles poderiam dizer que estavam apenas esperando Albus ou Rose ou James ou Fred; poderiam dizer que resolveram passear um pouco. Era bem simples.

-Bela exposição fática Potter pentelha, continue assim e vai ganhar uma ordem de Merlim. -rebateu Scorpius com um sorrisinho afetado, herança de seu pai. -Primeira classe!

-Eu me empenho. -gracejou Lily sorrindo divertida. -Mas você não tem uma ordem de Merlim para me dar, Sr. Malfoy.

Lily se aproximou dele e o cutucou no estômago, talvez com mais força do que ele esperava, mas Scorpius era orgulhoso demais para mostrar que sentiu alguma coisa com o toque.

Scorpius sentia-se em um misto de emoções, que se alternavam entre a euforia e a covardia. Sentia receio do "não" e até mesmo do "sim" iminentes a pergunta que queria verbalizar. Sua insegurança o estava irritando tanto, que seu lado Gryffindor simplesmente repudiou sua tolice e o motivou a seguir em frente, seja qual fosse a resposta.

-Não, eu não tenho ordens de Merlim no bolso. -respondeu Scorpius sorrindo. -Mas posso lhe pagar uma cerveja amanteigada no três vassouras.

-Está me chamando para sair, Sr. Malfoy? -perguntou Lily divertida, sorrindo ainda mais que antes.

-Só nos seus sonhos pentelha. -retrucou Scorpius com um sorrisinho satisfeito.

"Ou nos meus" pensou ele feliz. Lily lhe encarou divertida antes de acompanhá-lo até os portões do castelo. Há alguns metros de distância, James e Albus Potter observavam tudo em silêncio, pela primeira vez na vida, não azararam o "aliciador de irmãs inocentes".

-Vai deixar? -perguntou Albus, enquanto se virava para encarar o irmão.

-Talvez. -respondeu James olhando para o céu, sua voz estranhamente displicente. - O que acha?

Os olhos azuis se focaram nos olhos verdes do mais novo. Albus, que ainda pouco estava estilhaçando algumas folhas de roseiras, parou o que fazia e refletiu sobre a pergunta do irmão por uns instantes. James esperava a resposta do irmão pacientemente, evitando formar qualquer juízo precoce. Por fim, Albus suspirou e deu de ombros.

-Vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. -respondeu o garoto com simplicidade. -Melhor que seja com alguém que a gente conheça, então.

- É. Eu também acho.

E juntos os irmãos pegaram o caminho que os levaria até o castelo, enquanto Scorpius guiava Lily até Hogsmeade para começarem o que deveriam ter feito há mais de um ano.

* * *

><p><em>Aos que chegaram até aqui, não custa nada clicar no item "review" e fazer esta pseudo-autora feliz, certo?<em>

_Podem até criticar a fic: vou gostar de receber sua opinião da mesma forma._


End file.
